


Трудности самоопределения

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один жаркий солнечный день Слэйд вытаскивает Флойда "в люди" с неожиданным последствиями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности самоопределения

**Author's Note:**

> Йен/Джейар фоном, но вдохновляют  
> спасибо этому сету http://prettiestcaptain.tumblr.com/post/103795105549/ianbohen-helping-my-niece-deal-with-her-breakup

Ему жарко - рубашка с рукавами до самых кистей, чтобы скрыть татуировки, плохо пропускает воздух, а темная бейсболка притягивает солнце так, что на макушке уже намокли волосы. Но тень козырька лучше чем ничего, а вокруг все буквально залито светом. Хреновые условия для стрельбы, но богатеньким клоунам, что скачут перед глазами по огороженному под тир пространству, похоже все равно. Они и оружие в своих руках считают сделанным из пластмассы, и ни один ублюдок не умеет его держать.  
\- Блядь.  
Он закрывает глаза руками, когда какой-то придурок сняв предохранитель, радостно тычет инструктору в лицо стволом. Слейд хмыкает и продолжает внимательно оглядывать поле. Ему хорошо - открытые едва не до плечей руки, светло-голубенькая бейсболка - на входе предлагали на выбор два цвета и Флойд не смог себя пересилить. Выглядит все будто так и задумано. Идеально. И контраст с темной кожей у светлого - заебись. "Зачем я вообще смотрю куда-то кроме?". Не самая любимая мысль, но довольно часто приходящая. Слейд против обыкновения словно не чувствует взгляда или хорошо делает вид. Из-за темных очков не понять. И молчит вместо того чтобы объяснить уже какого хрена они здесь. Хотя могли бы быть где-нибудь, где можно было бы раздеться и упасть в воду, например. "Кому ты врешь, а". Как бы то ни было - очки бесят, жара бесит, и с чего это он должен страдать один?  
\- Очки дай.  
Слэйд вместо того, чтобы устроить бесчестную игру в гляделки или вопросительно изогнуть бровь, протягивает требуемое, и продолжает смотреть куда-то мимо. "Ну и х*й тебе, а не расслабляющий массаж". Очки слишком большие и то и дело сползают по длинному носу вниз. А впереди, тем временем, глупость человеческая выходит на новый уровень - мужик, пришедший в тир на открытом воздухе в остроносых ботинках, выпускает винтовку, висящую на ремне так, что она оказывается у него между ног, резко и дерзко выхватывает из-за пояса ствол, и крадется к цели, рискуя получить по яицам прикладом.  
\- Красивый? – Слейд, сидящий на такой же зрительской скамейке, рядом выше, наклоняется вперед, чтобы спросить, и становится еще жарче. А потом смысл вопроса доходит и Флойд едва не спрашивает "Че?". У них же молчаливая договоренность не обсуждать такое. Они ведь не геи, пусть и трахаются с друг другом. С друг другом. Исключение. Одно. Зачем мне другие-то?  
Ключевое слово - мне. Слэйд смотрит на парня и его глаз едва не горит от вполне определенного интереса. "Вот же сука". В кровь выплескивается доза адреналина как при опасности. "И на многих ты так смотришь?". Можно свести все к шутке, или дать себе волю и все испортить, но почему бы не узнать больше? Флойд открывает бутылку с минералкой, делает пару глотков, цепляя зубами горлышко. И вглядывается в мужчину, который уже догадался перевесить винтовку на бок, и даже сделал пару выстрелов в кромку мишени. Не урод, верно. Приятное лицо, открытая улыбка. Был бы легкой целью - реакция быстрая, но телом владеет недостаточно хорошо. Декоративно ухоженный – подкаченный, где надо, загар ровный, аккуратно подстрижены лицо и бородка. Дорогие шмотки, вырез белой футболки такой, что при наклоне, наверное, видно соски. "Совсем не похож на меня". "Ну и к чему это все? Что за игры опять?". Пока он тщательно подбирает реплики, чтобы все не свелось к глупой ссоре, рядом с привлекшим их внимание мужиком появляется еще один. Этот как-то погрубее - гуще борода, волосы короче, темная глухая футболка, полувоенные ботинки. Широченная улыбка, белые зубы, размашистые жесты. Одним из которых он натягивает футболку целящегося друга так, чтоб так прикрывала оголившуюся поясницу. И Флойда перемыкает. Шутливая потасовка слишком похожа на флирт и не то чтобы кто-то из этих двоих парился о возможных свидетелях. Им нравится, очень нравится друг друга касаться. Бородатый поправляет декоративному вырез и ремень винтовки, чтобы она болталась не так позорно. Тот убирает из бороды какой-то невидимый мусор, ржет, и успокаивается только, когда ему начинают показывать как стрелять. Бородатый умеет, окей. И не выглядит новичком, ему, даже, наверное, идет - декоративный замирает, но не из-за того что не может чего-то понять, просто пялится. У них тоже так бывает, но Флойд в отличие от декоративного всегда тормозит, пытается образумиться, а тот наслаждается происходящим - кладет руки бородатому на поясницу и медленно ведет к плечам, вроде как разминая. Тот тихо смеется, прижимаетмся теснее, что-то шепчет на ухо. И происходящее намного ближе и понятнее, чем все то гейское порно, которое Флойд пытался посмотреть, чтобы разобраться в себе. И намного эротичнее. Такое хочется повторить, хочется превзойти. Слева от него и на один ряд скамеек выше оживает уснувший было на солнце старик:  
\- Развелось пидорасов.  
И ведь им говорит, ожидая реакции. Флойд снимает бейсболку и очки, кладет рядом. Дед вдавливает голову в плечи, чувствуя опасность:  
\- Ага, просто везде, - звучит достаточно четко. На морщинистом лице расцветает довольная улыбка. Слэйд непроизвольно поджимает нижнюю губу.  
\- Просто на каждом шагу, - продолжает мысль Флойд, и тянется назад, чтобы провести по поджатой нижней губе языком. В ответ раздается довольный стон, Слэйд открывает рот сразу, и кажется происходящее дальше тянет на секс в общественном месте. Во всяком случае, охранник просит их "держаться в рамках" раз пять, а на шестой использует громкоговоритель предлагая уйти. Кто-то им аплодирует, бородатый показывает большой палец, возле старика суетится врач, охранник нависает огромной хмурой скалой. Флойд тянется за оставленными очками, чтобы повесить их в вырез рубашки Слэйда под неодобрительными взглядами и чувствует себя восхитительно.


End file.
